There for him
by luckypixi
Summary: When the ghosts of the past come back to haunt Ianto, Jack and Owen are there for him. Contains angst and some minor swearing. Please read and review. I could do more of this, so please tell me if you want more!


Ianto, Jack and Owen were walking past all the little coffee shops on the edge of the plass, arguing good naturedly among themselves, making a bee line for Ianto's little tourist information shop.

'Well, I say I cleaned the weevils out last' said Owen.

Jack grinned, 'Owen, you wouldn't know what a dustpan and brush was if it bit you in the ass!'

'Yeah, well I say its tea boy's turn.' Stated Owen, looking at Ianto.

'Hey I'm always doing it!' Ianto didn't make much of a fuss; he knew he'd end up doing it anyway.

They had just walked down the small jetty towards the little shop and Owen noticed that there were two men waiting. Both dressed in black leather jackets and sunglasses, they looked suspicious.

'Ianto, customers' he informed the Welshman. Ianto disengaged himself from Jack, who had linked his arm through his and made his way over to the men.

'Good morning sirs, can i help you?' he asked cheerily.

'Maybe you can tell us why our sister died.'

Jack watched as Ianto's smiled faltered. 'I'm sorry?' he stammered.

'Our sister. Lisa. Or have you forgotten her already?'

'No, i haven't forgotten her'

'Then why is she dead and your still alive?'

Owen moved in. 'Come on gentlemen, this is going to get you no where is it? just leave.'

'No' one of the men ripped his arm from Owen and grabbed Ianto by the front of his jacket and slamming his against the wall

'Why didn't you save her?' he snarled, his face inches from Ianto.

'I tried' stammered Ianto, trying to relent the man's grip on him. 'I did, but there was nothing i could do.'

'But you still saved yourself didn't you?'

'No- But'

'No buts. You killed her. She trusted you, we trusted you to keep her safe and you let her die. What kind of person are you?'

Jack stepped in. 'That's enough' he said calmly.

'Who asked you?' the man holding Ianto twisted around.

'Oh, i don't need asking' smiled Jack.

The other man grabbed the man's arm. 'Come on. This scumbag doesn't care. Just leave him to rot.'

The man holding Ianto thought for a minute, then nodded his head. He relented his grip on Ianto, smiled at Jack and then viciously turned and punched Ianto in the face.

Jack slammed the man against the wall and pulled back his fist to strike him, but a hand reached out and grabbed his arm.

'Dont' said Ianto, slowly but firmly pushing Jack's arm down. 'Leave it'

Jack turned and gave him a quizzical look and the man against the wall scurried away, grabbing his brother and running down the path, moaning about lunatics and calling the police.

'Ianto?' Jack looked at Ianto, who was watching the men walk away.

'Leave it Jack. I deserve worse than that.'

'No you don't. You didn't deserve any of that.' Jack put a hand to Ianto's cheek. 'It wasn't your fault.'

'Wasn't it?' Ianto looked forlornly at Jack, who gazed at him sadly.

'No' said Owen firmly. 'It was those bastards at Torchwood One'

Ianto chuckled and looked at him. 'I worked there, Owen. Remember'

'Yeah, but you didn't know about the Cybermen or the Daleks did you?

'No. But i could have helped more. To save her'

Jack put an arm on his shoulder. 'Talk like that isn't gonna get you anywhere, Ianto.'

Ianto looked at him, unsure of what to say.

'Work to do' said Owen softly, before making his way through the door.

Jack stood watching Ianto, who was looking at him, but Jack could tell he was not really seeing.

'Hey. You ok now?'

Ianto jumped slightly. 'Yeah. I guess. Sorry'

'What for?' Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and gently pulled him through the door.

'Everything' replied Ianto.

'Don't be' said Jack. He kissed Ianto on the cheek, tenderly. 'You've got nothing to apologise for.'

Jack made to lead Ianto through the secret door in the wall to go the Hub, but Ianto hung back.

'I think I'm gonna stay up here for a while. You know, man the shop.'

Jack gave him a long look, but smiled. 'Ok' he said. 'Come up when your ready' He turned round and slowly walked out.

Jack was just walking past the medical bay when Owen shouted at him. 'Oi! Is Ianto ok?' Jack turned to him, touched that Owen cared.

'He's fine, I think. He just needs some space.' Owen nodded and moved away.

Jack sauntered up to his office and switched on the CCTV feeds, choosing the one with the view of Ianto's shop. He watched as Ianto straightened the leaflets and stacked some magazines in the corner. He started to smile, thinking that Ianto may be ok after all, but his smiled faltered as he watched Ianto sit down. Ianto put his head in his hands and although the feed didn't have any sound, Jack could tell that he was crying; he shoulders were moving up and down.

'oh Ianto' he breathed.

He moved to stand up, but was startled when he heard Owen's voice. 'Leave him Jack. Let him cry himself out. It'll make him feel better.

Jack nodded and sat back down. Owen moved from the doorway to stand behind him. 'He'll be alright Jack. He's strong. Stronger than you think.'

'I know. But I just wish I could help him.'

'Some things you just cant fix.'

Together, for the next hour, they watched Ianto, making sure that the youngest member of the team was ok.

They knew he'd be ok. They knew Ianto knew they were there for him.


End file.
